Mistletoe
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: a story that will never make it to the strand. its christmas time and theres alot of mistletoe around. funny for Watson, horrifying for Holmes. please R&R :D rated for room to play around


**Mistletoe **

**Watson's POV**

The following story will never make it to the strand. This is simply because Holmes would most likely murder me, and undoubtedly get away with it. So, I'm simply writing it up for my own pleasure and if anyone should read it in the far future, I'm sure it will do no harm.

The event of which I speak is Christmas time in 1894. I'm sure you're all aware of what mistletoe is used for, and it is this use that caused me endless amusement at my dear friend, Sherlock Holmes' expense. The events unfolded like this.

"Watson?"

"Yes Holmes?" I replied, glancing up from today's paper.

"Don't buy any mistletoe. Mrs Hudson has already agreed not to"

"Why would you think I would buy some?" I asked.

"I was just making sure, that's all" he smiled and turned to look out the window again.

"What's the reason for you bringing this up Holmes?" I asked as I put down the newspaper.

"I just spotted a young lady carrying some and realised that if we had some, and a female client came in, and I foolishly stood underneath it, I would have to _kiss_ her" he shuddered.

I laughed. "Holmes, that's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" he sighed.

"Walk?" I suggested.

"Absolutely" he replied and we both put on our coats, hats scarves and gloves before stepping the front door into the chilly December air.

"Perhaps we could check out the market?" I suggested.

"Capitol idea Watson! I need a new phial, my last one shattered." We turned the corner and headed for the market.

"Good lord! It's everywhere!" Holmes cried and stepped backwards.

"What's – oh. Its only mistletoe Holmes. I thought you needed a new phial?" I smirked and continued walking into the market.

He cursed in French and then caught up with me. "Watson, if anything happens to me, I'm holding you responsible"

I simply laughed and browsed the market.

"Doctor Watson?" I looked up to see Samantha Good, an old patient, standing in front of me pointing up.

I looked up and saw a piece of mistletoe hanging above us from the stall. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"WATSON!" Holmes bellowed from somewhere behind me.

I spun around to see him sprinting full speed towards me. "Whatever's the matter Holmes?"

"Hide me! This place is hell! I have to get back to Baker Street- oh no, here she comes again!" he cried and dived behind a crate.

I looked back to where he had run from to see Elizabeth Smith, one of his old clients, strolling over carrying mistletoe.

"Doctor" she grinned and held it up above our heads.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "He's behind there" I grinned and pointed to the crate.

"Watson!" Holmes whined but before he could dash away, she was standing above him holding the mistletoe.

He rose to his feet, scowled at me and then turned to Elizabeth, clearly about to refuse, but she leant forward on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Good heavens woman!" he cried and stumbled backwards, the look of shock on his face was priceless.

"Hey look! She kissed Sherlock Holmes!" another woman shouted, and quickly, all women who were holding mistletoe stormed towards him.

"Watson?" he turned to me with a look of horror.

I yanked him towards me and we both sprinted all the way back to Baker Street. As soon as we were inside, Mrs Hudson informed Holmes that he had a visitor.

He straightened himself out and entered the sitting room. "Good afternoon Ma'am. How may I help you?"

"I've been asked to deliver this message personally" she replied and walked over to where we were stood.

When she handed him the letter, she looked up and quickly planted a kiss on his lips before laughing and leaving the house.

He looked up, spotted a piece of mistletoe, and yelled, "Mrs Hudson! I told you not to buy any mistletoe!"

He ripped it down and threw it into the fire before childishly wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Don't you think you're over reacting?" I asked.

"Not at all Watson! Tell me, when women hold mistletoe above _your_ head, what do you do?"

"I kiss them on the cheek" I replied, unsure of what he was getting at.

"Exactly! Have you not noticed what happens to me whenever it is held above my head?"

"… They kiss you on the lips!"

"Exactly! That's not proper! Its harassment that's what it is!"

He threw himself into his arm chair and looked at the letter.

"Hmm, Miss Adler is back in London then" he stated.

He opened the letter and scanned through it before chucking it onto the table in disgust. "The nerve of that woman!" he hissed and lit his pipe.

I picked up the letter and read it out loud. "Dear Sherlock, I take it you worked out I'm back n London. I need your help again. Please come to my hotel room tonight and I'll give you details. Yours always, Irene"

I looked up at Holmes who was smoking his pipe and staring at the ceiling.

"I'll walk with you if you wish. I've got a house call near the area"

"I'm not entirely sure I'm going Watson. We both know what happened last time I went there alone.

I sniggered quietly, though I'm sure he noticed, and replied: "well, I'm sure you won't fall for it again old boy"

**A/N: OR WILL HE? DUN DUN DUN LOL. I'LL BE PUTTING MORE TO THIS STORY SOONISH I HOPE :D THANKS FOR READING :)**


End file.
